The advent of the use of the metric system of measurement has resulted in the need of a plurality of different size tools to accommodate both the United States customary system, or British system, and the International or Metric system. Additionally it is usually necessary in any given assembly to use fasteners of different sizes and types, such, for example, as bolts, machine and hollow set screws, to meet different stress factors and conditions. In order to eliminate the need for a plurality of tools with its attendant expense and waste of materials it has become desirable to provide a single tool having universal application to fasteners of different types and sizes in either system of measurement. The present invention has as its principal objective the provision of such a tool.
The manner in which the foregoing, as well as other objectives and advantages of the invention may best be achieved will be more fully understood from a consideration of the following description, taken in light of the accompanying drawing.